Danny Phantom and the Phantom Princess
by cocopuffie
Summary: It's Sam's birthday, and on that day, Danny promises no Ghost interruptions! When Desiree comes and interrupts the party, causing Danny to break his promise, Sam wishes something extremely regrettable, which effects everyone, especially Danny. DxS
1. Moody Birthday!

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody! Yeah. I don't own Danny Phantom. You all know who does. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic, please and thank you!**

* * *

"Danny, look out!" Sam Manson yelled toward her best friend, Danny Fenton, or Phantom. She was pointing toward Skulker, who was now aiming a huge gun toward Danny's back.

"What now, Sam? Can't you see I'm—" Danny got a blast to the back.

"Should've listened to her," Tucker Foley, Danny and Sam's best friend, muttered under his breath.

Danny landed to the ground hard. He got up, but cautiously. "If you guys are gonna stand there and watch me fall to the ground, be my guest. But can you please be quiet so I can concentrate, PLEASE!" he said breathlessly. He shot off the ground, toward Skulker, giving him a punch in the stomach.

"Just trying to help!" Sam yelled toward him.

"Fine! You wanna help! Hand me the Fenton Thermos, and quick!" Danny yelled, sending a blast of green light from his hands toward Skulker.

Sam dug into her bag and grabbed the green and silver thermos. She threw it to Danny, who caught it. "Say goodnight, Skulker!" He aimed the open thermos toward the villain, who was now twirling into it, until he was inside. Danny quickly closed the thermos, and then floated back toward the ground. "I'm getting really tired of putting that guy into this thing! I hope this time he's stays in!"

"I doubt it!" Tucker said.

Sam and Danny gave him a glare.

"But who said people can't change their minds, huh?"

**

* * *

**

Sam helped Danny up the steps to his house. For some reason, he felt weak. "What's the matter with you lately? You look like you haven't slept in months!"

"I think that's what I need—sleep!"

"And maybe a chair." When they reached the top step, Danny leaned against the door. "I think it's the fact that I've been hunting too many ghosts."

"Oh, please! I mean, yeah, you've been doing this for months, but you're still young! You can't get tired from this!"

"Uh, yeah I can! Sam, I hardly sleep because once I lay my head down on my nice fluffy pillow, a ghost has to interrupt me. I never have any peace anymore! I'm no longer a normal fifteen year old guy _(He turned fifteen a month ago. Don't give me that they-never-mentioned-his-birthday-on-the-show look! In my story, he turned fifteen a month ago!) _with a normal fifteen year old life! Hunting ghosts sucks eggs."

Sam leaned next to him. "Danny, just to let you know, both me and Tucker are by you're side, a hundred percent!"

"Yeah. All you guys need are ghost powers and we're set to go," Danny said tiredly.

"You're exhausted. You should get some rest."

"Especially if I want to wish you a happy birthday tomorrow." Danny managed to give Sam a small smile.

"You can do that—after you go to sleep!" She opened the door for Danny. "G'night, Inviso-Bill."

"Sam . . ." Danny muttered.

Sam laughed. "See you tomorrow!" She hopped off the stepped and walked down the block, heading home. Danny just watched her go with a slight smile on his face. _She'll be even more happier when she sees her gift tomorrow_, Danny thought, walking inside to get a steady, and hopefully, goodnight sleep.

**

* * *

**

"SAMANTHA, DEAR! WAKE-UP!" Mrs. Manson yelled up the stairs. Sam woke up instantly. Then she remembered. It was morning, and it was her birthday. She was finally fifteen. "Bring it, Friday!" she said to herself, ready to face the day.

Sam got out of bed and headed downstairs. She scratched her head and walked into the dining room. The whole place was filled with 'Happy Birthday' things. Banners, napkins, cups, plates, and hats. There standing next to the table with their faces filled with glee, were Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Sam looked at them wide eyed. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Oh, Samantha! You're finally fifteen!" Her mother ran to her and gave her a big hug, which scared Sam.

"One more year until we buy you your own car, Samantha," Her father said.

"I would rather work for my car than have you buy it," Sam said, rubbing her ribs which now ached from her mother's hug.

"That's nonsense, Samantha! Anyway, don't you like the decorations?" Mrs. Manson asked happily.

Sam glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes until Tucker and Danny would be there to pick her up. She looked at her mother in panic. "Uh, yeah, their beautiful, but can you take them down? I mean Danny and Tucker will be here very soon, and if they saw how . . . beautiful the kitchen was, they would get . . . jealous, and they would try and ask _their_ parents to decorate their homes like this for _their_ birthdays! You sure don't want that, right? We're the Manson's! We're . . . uh . . . original!" Sam said quickly, but still shaken by what she said. It was probably the only thing that would get her mother to take them down.

"You're right, Sammie, dear. I'll take them down. We don't need copy-catters!" Mrs. Manson said, beginning to take them down.

Sam sighed. "Good. I'll go get ready." She ran upstairs to her bathroom.

**

* * *

**

"So, what did you get her?" Tucker asked Danny as they were walking to her house.

"It's this really beautiful necklace that says, 'Screw the World' on it. I know she'll like it. What did you get her?"

"An electronic planner!" Tucker said happily and proud.

Danny sighed. "Tuck, you've given Sam five of those already, including Christmas! And she's lost all of them! Doesn't that give you a hint?"

Tucker thought for moment. "Yeah! It means I should buy her a whole stock full! She can't lose a stock full that easily." Danny just shook his head.

When they arrived at Sam's house, Danny rang the doorbell. Both Tucker and Danny heard a window and looked up to see Sam looking out of it. "WHY ARE YOU GUY'S SO FREAKIN' EARLY? IT'S ONLY SEVEN TWENTY! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO COME IN TEN MORE MINUTES!"

"Let me guess. You're not ready yet because you're parents called you downstairs to have a heart-filled birthday breakfast but you saw how they decorated and you hated it because it wasn't dark and filled with black, so you made some stupid excuse to take them down because you saw the time and you knew we were coming, so it is now when you just finished brushing you're teeth and taking a shower and looking for something special to wear, since it's you're birthday, and you do that every year—wear something different for you're birthday. Am I correct?" Tucker said all at once.

Danny and Sam gave him a weird look. "I swear if I find a camera in here, I will beat you to a pulp!" Sam said to Tucker.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tucker replied to change the subject.

"So . . . when are you going to be ready?" Danny asked.

"Oh . . . in about a minute or so. Hold on." She vanished from the window. They heard stomping down the steps. "MOM! You forgot the hats! REMOVE THE HATS! DANNY AND TUCKER ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR! . . ." Danny and Tucker exchanged glances. They both heard some more rustling before Sam opened the door breathlessly. "See? In about a minute!"

"Riiight. Are we coming in or are we leaving?" Tucker asked.

"Leaving!" Sam ran back inside, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, closing it behind her. "Let's go!"

The three of them walked down the block. She turned to Danny. "Did you actually get a goodnight sleep?"

"Actually, come to think of it, I did! No disruptions or anything!" Danny said.

"That's a first," Tucker said. "They usually have a daily routine of waking you up in the middle of the night, ready to bother you!"

"But," Danny began, ignoring Tucker's comment, "I have this feeling that today something's going to go wrong."

"Thanks for jinxing the day! Now my birthday will be ruined!" Sam said, giving a fake child pout.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll make sure this birthday goes on without interruptions. Promise," Danny said.

"Promise you won't break that promise?" Sam asked.

"I promise I won't break that promise that I—" Danny began, but Tucker interrupted.

"Can you two lovebirds stop it? You're giving me a headache. And the last time I had one, I mooned Valerie out of nowhere. And you don't wanna know what I got in return."

"First of all, we're not lovebirds!" Sam protested.

"And you mooned Valerie!" Danny added.

Too bad all three of them didn't know one ghost was definitely going to enjoy this day.

* * *

**So . . . what do you think? I'm going to continue this story, because it is very dramatic! I am a huge Danny Phantom fan. Just to let you other DP fans know there's going to be another DP movie (to be announced) called "School Spirit." CAN'T WAIT!**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Danny and Tucker have a little party at Danny's house. But something interrupts which causes Danny and Sam to wish something oh so regrettable.**


	2. A Message to You All

**Disclaimer:** Okay everybody. Sorry to disappoint you but this is just a message. Everyone is wondering where I got my information from involving the next Danny Phantom movie called, "School Spirit." To tell you the truth, I only know the title and that it's going to be the 35th and 36th episode combined (that's why their an hour long) together to form the movie. I don't know the plot and such, but, like I said, I do know that there are going to have a movie (to be announced). And for all of the DannyxSam fans, there are episodes called "Flirting with Disaster", "Beauty Marked", and "Double Cross My Heart" yet to premiere (their episodes, not movies) that I am hoping have something to do with this obvious and amazing couple. Once again, don't know that plot. But, I do know the plot for the new episode called "Identity Crisis" premiering this Friday.

"**_Technus is back! But this is a new and improved Technus, a smoother operator who refuses to shout out his plans. Danny's not worried, especially after he accidentally splits himself in two and decides to leave the ghost hunting to his super hero side and allow his teen self some time off to just be "normal." Unfortunately, Danny Phantom, super hero, begins to take his job too seriously and Danny Fenton, average teenager, starts to enjoy slacking off way too much. Meanwhile, Technus electronically infiltrates the Fenton RV -- and, then, all of Fenton Works -- siphoning off the energy to complete his upgrade. It's up to the two Danny's to work together and defeat Technus 3.0 before he drains all the power from Amity Park, and then the world!" _**

That is the summary. There's even the summary for the _next_ episode, which will premiere on Septemeber 30th.

"_**Danny Fenton is losing his mind! At least, that's what Jazz decides when her little brother starts acting strangely and fighting ghosts that aren't there. In reality, Danny is being tormented by a revenge-seeking Youngblood, who cannot be seen by adults -- or by big sisters who think they're adults. When Jazz sells the family on a ghost-tech-free camping trip, Youngblood follows and unleashes a series of juvenile attacks that make Danny seem even crazier, and put the Fenton family in danger."**_

There's even going to be a christmas episode (I think) named "The Fright Before Christmas."

Well, I'm at the moment working on my next chapter, and until I get 10 comments put together, I can't post my next chapter. So, until I get 10 reviews (I so far have 6) I will not post chapter 2. Sorry! But, I love everyone who DID review so far, and even those who didn't review but love my story. Means alot that you bothered to come and read it!

Now, to answer the questions:

To _crazymormonamy_, you're right. Pink is nice, but not for sam. Glad you noticed. Thanx for being my first reviewer!

To _smx underground_, I CAN'T ANSWER THAT (sings this line). Sorry, but, I would spoil the surprise if I told you if you were right or not. Just tune in!

To _emma_, I also want to see the movie, even though I wish I knew what is was ABOUT! It's driving me NUTS!

To _romancejunkie_, Tucker is a very . . . odd person in his own funny way. So, he doesn't normally get headaches, and since he got one, it caused him to do crazy stuff, like, moon Valerie, that made her give him a kick up the area! That hurts. And, for you're other question, I CAN'T ANSWER THAT (sings this line also.).

To _midnightgoth9_, I can't wait for what Desiree does, too! LoL. And, yes, I tend to like Tucker because he's so stupid. But, that's why I love him. He makes me crack up alot.

To _phoenix72389_, thanx a bunchies! I'm a huge fan, so I tend to watch them carefully. Not _that_ much to write them so well, just enough to know what they're like.

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! Tune in for next chappy! And peace!


	3. Platonic IMing, right?

**Disclaimer:** Okay everyone. I saw twelve reviews and yes, I was happy. I am so glad to present to you the next chapter of DP and the PP. Also, in the last chapter, I told you what happens, on how the party starts. Well, that's next chapter. I have something different. This chapter is an Instant Message chapter from Sam to Tucker to Danny to Sam and back to Tucker. I know, confusing. But, I'm only doing it because I'm not sure on how to begin chapter 3. But, I'm working on it. ENJOY!

* * *

Sam sat on one of the computer's in the computer lab at Casper High School. Danny sat across from her on another computer, and Tucker, two computer's away. This was a normal routine. They would sit in separate seats on the computers, and talk to each other online, even though they were in the same room. 

**Gothvegan246:** I absolutely love this day!

**Phantomdude404:** Wait, is this Sam saying, "I love this day" or is it my imagination.

**Hotchocolate14:** I think you're computer's busted, Danny.

**Gothvegan246:** It's me, you retards!

**Phantomdude404:** Yep, that's Sam.

**Gothvegan246:** Mr. Lancer canceled the vocabulary quiz I was suppose to take, Mrs. Norris decided to do a chemical lab experiment instead of those stupid ones she always does, and, I found fifty dollars next to the vent in the cafeteria while giving a note to the lunch lady from the principal! Can you believe that?

**Hotchocolate14:** No.

**Phantomdude404:** No. BUT, I will believe it if you split that fifty with me.

**Gothvegan246:** In you're dreams, Fenton. Today is my birthday, and I'm celebrating. I think this day is going to go—

**Hotchocolate14:** DON'T SAY IT!

**Gothvegan246:** say what?

**Hotchocolate14:** What you were going to say.

**Gothvegan246:** And. . . why is that?

**Phantomdude404:** Tuck's on a hot streak, again.

**Gothvegan246:** Again? What do you mean by that?

**Phantomdude404:** In World Civ., Mr. Freckins brought up voodoo and magic stuff. Now, he's afraid of being jinxed.

**Gothvegan246:** And how is saying, "I think this day is going to go great," so bad?

**Phantomdude404: **Ask him!

**Gothvegan246:** I'm afraid to ask Tuck anything at this moment.

**Phantomdude404:** lol.

**Gothvegan246:** So . . . not to be a cloned version of Paulina, but, what did you get me for my birthday, Danny?

**Phantomdude404:** For someone who's trying not to be like Paulina, you're really not doing a good job!

**Gothvegan246:** Well, excuse me! I just want to know what you got me!

**Hotchocolate14:** You don't know what I got—

**Gothvegan246:** A planner?

**Hotchocolate14:** DANNY TOLD YOU, DIDN'T HE!

**Phantomdude404:** Anyway, back to Normalville. I got you something . . . nice.

**Gothvegan246:** Nice? You always buy me something . . . uniquely weird but cool! Now, it's nice? Oh, I really need to see what you got me!

**Phantomdude404:** Don't worry. It's something that's pretty, but has the kind of meanings you love hearing. I've known you way too long to know what to get you.

**Gothvegan246:** Thanks Danny, that means a lot . . . I guess.

**Phantomdude404:** lol, I hope so.

**Gothvegan246:** lol.

**Hotchocolate14:** You know . . . I AM reading this. And, it looks like you guys are getting too "Best Friend" to me . . . so . . .

**Gothvegan246:** What is that suppose to mean:-

**Phantomdude404:** Yeah! What is that suppose to mean? Me and Sam were just having a nice talk!

**Gothvegan246:** YES! Very platonic, if that's what you were referring to, Tucker!  
**Hotchocolate14:** Oh, yeah, yeah. Suuuure. Very "Platonic." Riiiiight. Over and out, "Platonic" lovebirds!

**Phantomdude404:** WE ARE NOT—

**Gothvegan246:** LOVEBIRDS!

_**(Hotchocolate14 has signed off)**_

**Phantomdude404:** Sam?

**Gothvegan246:** Yeah, Danny?

**Phantomdude404:** I'm getting really tired of hearing the word "lovebirds".

**Gothvegan246:** That makes both of us. I mean, why can't people just take a hint? I mean, we're not _that_ obvious, right?

**Phantomdude404:** R-Right! Exactly!

**Gothvegan246:** Danny.

**Phantomdude404:** Uh, y-yeah Sam?

**Gothvegan246:** What's the stuttering for?

**Phantomdude404:** Oh. I'm cold. The lady put the Air Conditioner to full blast! WHEW! I'm going to the library where it's warm. Wanna come with? Since it is you're birthday, I'll guide you to you're destinations.

**Gothvegan246:** Danny, I don't need a chauffer. I have one of those already. But . . . I wouldn't mind going to the library with you.

**Phantomdude404:** Good, than it's a date.

**Gothvegan246:** What!

**Phantomdude246:** Oh, um, I didn't mean _that_ . . . uh, kind. I meant, you know, the platonic version. What did you think I meant?

**Gothvegan246:** Same thing! It was a pop up that popped onto my screen, that's all.

Phantomdude404: Oh, uh, ok.

**Gothvegan246:** . . . I feel a blush coming on.

**Phantomdude404:** Me, too. Library?

**Gothvegan246:** Yeah, and quick, please!

* * *

And that's it! I loved doing this! It was fun! No news today, people, but, you know what's going to happen on the next chapter. 

And, did you notice something about Danny's screen name? "404" in "Phantomdude404" stood for April 2004. **4**, 20**04**, the time Danny Phantom the show came out, if you didn't guess.

_TOODLES, AND REVIEW!_


	4. I Wish

**Disclaimer:** Hello. I'm glad you guys liked the instant messaging chapter. That was absolutely unsuspected. I just decided to do it out of nowhere. But, like I said before, I'm glad you guys liked it. Well, this chapter is going to be the beginning of the whole drama-rama! The wish is made in this chapter. This will probably be longer than the other chapters, just to let you know. Bye!

* * *

Danny fixed the banner in his kitchen labeled, "Happy Birthday, Sam!" in a straight position. He gazed at his work and smiled. Everything was decorated for Sam's surprise party.

Tucker walked inside, munching on a bag of chips. "Wow. You've outdone yourself!" Tucker said. He stuffed some more chips into his mouth.

"I just want this party to be good. I owe it to Sam," Danny replied, turning to Tucker. Tucker gave him a curious look. "You sure it's not more than that?"

"Tucker, I just want everything to be fine, okay? I mean, everything doesn't have to be neat and perfect, it's just—TUCKER! PICK THAT CHIP UP OFF THE FLOOR BEFORE IT ATTRACTS MICRO-BUGS!" Danny yelled worriedly when a chip Tucker was about to eat hit the floor.

"'Everything doesn't have to be neat and perfect'. Sure it doesn't. And, micro-bugs? Seriously, Danny." Tucker stuffed another chip into his mouth and chomped on t furiously. Danny looked at him in disgust. "Don't you know how to chew you're food?" Danny asked.

"What? You afraid I'll embarrass you in front of Sam?" Tucker smirked and started laughing at his remark.

Danny slapped his forehead. "Somebody throw me out the window so I can fall to the world of unconsciousness," he muttered under his breath.

"I still don't know why the Fenton Utility Belt doesn't work!" Jack Fenton said to his wife, Maddie. They both walked into the kitchen. "I made sure everything was put into place, and it _still_ doesn't work—darn it!"

"What Fenton Utility Belt?" Danny asked, interested.

"Well, Danny, I might as well show it to you, even though it doesn't work, at the moment. Soon, one day, when you're mother and I are old and shriveled up in a wheelchair like two nasty rotten prunes," Danny squinted his eyes at his father. Tucker just shook his head slowly, feeling Danny's pain, "you'll be passing these ol' gadgets down to you're children." Danny looked over at Tucker, who made circles at the side of his head, signifying that Jack as going crazy.

Danny turned back to his dad. "Yeah, sure dad. Now all I need is a woman to bear my children," Danny said sarcastically. But just as he said it, Mr. and Mrs. Manson walked in. "Daniel has children?" Mrs. Manson asked nervously.

"I'm only fifteen! Of course I don't have children!" Danny exclaimed.

"I knew we should have held the restraining order when we had the chance," Mr. Manson whispered to his wife. Danny looked at them, mad and shocked.

"How did you two get in here, anyway?" Jack asked.

"EXCUSE ME!" Maddie exclaimed toward the Manson's. "DANNY IS A GREAT SON! HOW DARE YOU—" The utility Belt around Jack's waist activated. One of the several pockets on the utility belt opened, revealing a small laser gun, which fired at Danny, who jumped out of the way, easily avoiding the laser. Maddie clapped furiously. "JACK! It worked!"

"But, why did it fire at Danny? He's not a ghost!" Jack wondered.

"How sad . . ." Tucker muttered, but Danny heard him. He gave Tucker a sharp look.

"Look, everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Manson, I know how you feel about me and my family, but, today is you're daughter's birthday. We shouldn't be picking a fight. We should be getting ready for the surprise we're giving her. So, for tonight, can we put all of this aside and make room for Sam, in our hearts?" Danny said. He couldn't believe he was speaking like a preacher. Tucker was trying hard not to laugh.

But, of course, the Manson's fell for it. "Well, okay. BUT, only for today. This isn't over!" Mrs. Manson said.

Danny walked over to Tucker. "No offense to Sam's 'rents, but, how dumb could they get?" Tucker muttered to Danny.

"Don't know, but as long as they keep getting more gullible, we're fine!" Danny said.

"Ready to call Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Ready." He pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

Sam sat at her computer, typing in her computer journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I know I wrote to you already, about today being my birthday, but, I'm writing again because I'm really excited. I have this . . . feeling. Something's going to happen today. Tucker told me it's a surprise. I told him that I hope it's not a party, because I hate parties. Though, in reality, a party would be nice. Just us. Tucker, me and . . . Danny._

_Man, this is getting aggravating! He's a nice person! And, he's sweet. And not to mention the fact that he saves Amityville from ghosts, which is pretty macho to me. But . . . he's my friend. But . . . is it my fault? You should have seen us this morning in the computer lab! Tucker, being the idiot he is, left us talking to each other, even though we've never had trouble doing that. It's just, once again, Tucker brought up the word, "Lovebirds." I'm going to make sure I ban him from using that word! I swear! Anyway, he left me and Danny talking to each other, and, it caused us to blush, which we now sort of/kind of do on a regular basis, because of Tucker and the stupid retarded students of Casper High. They . . . Won't . . . STOP! 'Hey look! It's Fenton and his girlfriend!', 'Where's you're BF, Fenton, Sam?', 'Sam and Danny, sitting in a tree . . .', WE'RE NOT DATING! I mean, Okay, we've kissed two freakin' times! Big whoopdy-doo! I mean, guy and girl friends do that regularly, right? . . . RIGHT? _

That moment, Sam's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam?" Danny asked. She sighed in relief.

"Hi, Danny. What's up?"

"Nothing, really. It's just, I was wondering if you want to come over. I'll pick you up if you want."

"Um, sure I'll come over, but, you don't have to pick me up. Ramsely _(butler and her only friend at home)_ feels like taking a joy ride," Sam giggled, and Danny laughed with her.

"So, in about fifteen minutes?" Danny asked.

"Sure. Fifteen minutes. See you there."

"Okay, birthday princess," Danny said. Sam smiled at his remark.

"Thanks, Danny. See you there. Bye."

"Bye, Sam." After he hung up, she hung up as well.

_Would it be bad if I dress really nice for Danny? He just invited me over his house, since you know, it's my birthday. What if he wants to take me out? Would that be bad, or good? Which one? Well, guess I'm combing my hair from a long period of weeks!_

Sam got up immediately and started roaming her closet for something nice to wear for a change.

* * *

Danny hung up his phone and smiled. He looked at Tucker who was giving him a look. "Birthday Princess?"

"What? I was trying to sound . . . nice. Leave me alone," Danny said, mocking a little kid. He walked off into the living room, leaving Tucker to smile to himself.

* * *

"Thanks, Rams. See you in a few hours," Sam said. She got out of the limousine carefully. She didn't want to ruin her dress. It wasn't the dress she wore to the prom. Yes, it was black and purple, and yes it did reach the floor, but it curved every curve she had, and it was a halter dress. It was something Sam was planning to wear, but never had the occasion to wear it at. But, this time she finally did. She walked up Danny's stoop and rang the doorbell. "Oh, why don't I get it, since no one bothered to move their sorry butts up to answer the stupid door," Sam heard Jazz, Danny's older sister, say angrily. Sam held in her laugh. Jazz opened the door, and her eyes popped out. "Whoa. Sam . . . you don't look half bad, you know," Jazz complimented.

"Thanks—" Sam began, but Jazz cut in.

"Now, all you need to do is lose the purple lipstick, and you're good to go!"

"Thanks, Jazz. I'll keep that in the small ups of my minds," Sam replied dully. Jazz walked inside, Sam trailed behind her. When she glanced at Danny, who was running down the stairs, her heart leaped.

"Hey, Jazz. Have you seen my—" Danny began, but then he took a glimpse of Sam and stopped. "Uh . . . Sam. You look—"

"Awkward?" Sam asked with a grin.

"No. Actually," Danny walked down the rest of the stairs, "the complete opposite."

"Well, I feel awkward! I thought you, me and Tucker where going someplace special to celebrate. Like a buffet. You know how Tucker gets when he sees free food."

Danny chuckled. "Well, I guess you can call this special, since, you know, Tucker still _is_ getting free food, from my refrigerator."

Sam and Danny laughed. Jazz looked from Danny to Sam. "You know, if you guys wanted some privacy, you could have just shooed me away instead of this. Seriously." Jazz walked into the kitchen.

Danny looked at Sam. Sam looked at Danny. At the same time, they blushed. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you wanna go in?"

Sam nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sure." As soon as they walked inside, the Fenton's, the Manson's and Tucker yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAM!"

Sam smiled. "Thanks, everyone. This is very . . . nice of you."

"Thank Danny, honey. It was his idea," Maddie Fenton said.

Sam turned to Danny, who was standing behind her. "You did this? I should've known," Sam said.

"Ah, I couldn't help myself," Danny said, shrugging.

"So, uh, why don't we get this party started already? I'm hungry!" Tucker said.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone gathered around the lit cake. Sam stood between Tucker and Mrs. Manson, right in front of her chocolate frosting was black with purple bats designed with purple crème two layer cake.

"Um, sorry to break the heart of very sensible people, but, would you not sing the happy birthday song, please?" Sam asked.

"Why not, honey? It's you're birthday!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed.

"I know but . . . the song is so lame!"

"Fine. So, let's skip to the wishes and then can we eat the cake? My mouth is so wet, I feel like I won't be thirsty for decades!" Tucker said eagerly.

"Slow you're role, Tuck!" Danny said. He turned to Sam. "Make a wish," he said gently.

Sam looked at her cake. She didn't know what to wish for. She had a few things she wanted, but then again, she knew these things were just things that people do for their birthday. They're wishes never really came true.

A telephone rang suddenly. Mr. Manson shuffled into his pocket and took his phone out. "Hello, Mr. Manson speaking. . . . BERNEY! How was the trip to California? . . . Really? . . . _Really?_ . . . Oh, I'll be sure to tell Margaret this ASAP. Goodbye, now." He closed the phone and turned to his wife. "Because Berney had a wonderful vacation, he gave me a raise!"

"A raise!" Mrs. Manson asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and he's having a dinner party to celebrate right now." He turned to Sam. "Sam, come on. We'll celebrate you're birthday there instead of _this_ place."

Sam looked at her father. "No. It's okay. I'd rather stay here, with my friends."

Mr. and Mrs. Manson looked at each other hesitantly, but shrugged their shoulders. "Alright. We'll be home pretty late. Have a great birthday, honey," Mrs. Manson said. They left the house.

Sam turned to Danny. "Okay. Ready."

Sam knew what she wanted this time. She wanted to enjoy this day and many more to come with Danny and Tucker for as long as possible. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. Just as she was about to blow out the candles, she glanced at Danny, and saw a wisp of blue smoke come out of his mouth. She stood upright, looking at him. Danny quickly covered his mouth. _I knew this was to good to be true_, she thought. "Go," she mouthed to Danny.

He shook his head, 'No'.

Sam gave him a small smile, but it still showed some sadness. She nodded at him. "It's okay. Go," she mouthed again.

Danny looked at her, face filled with sadness and regret. He looked at his parents, Jazz, and Tucker. "I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." He looked back at Sam, but she looked away. He felt extremely bad. He made a promise that he knew he couldn't keep.

He ran out of the house, out into the street, looked up and saw Desiree, the Ghost/Genie. "Going Ghost!" And immediately he changed form. He turned from Black hair to white, blue eyes to green, and t-shirt and jeans to back and white suit with the initials "DP" in the middle.

He flew to Desiree. "Listen. Let's do this quick. My best friend is more important than you are."

"I will do it as long as I wish to do it! I am Desiree. I don't take orders from you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I said, let's wrap this up, shall we?" Danny flew straight to her, ready to finish this fight as soon as possible.

* * *

Tucker looked at Sam in concern, whose head was down, looking at her cake. "Wanna wait till Danny gets back to cut the cake? My hunger can wait."

Sam giggled. "No. It's okay. I'm tired of waiting for Danny all the time." She glanced at the clock. 11:34. She'd leave in fifteen minutes. She glanced at the cake again. She shook her head an looked at Tucker. "I finally know what my birthday wish is." She started to look angry to Tucker.

"And, what's that?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I wish Danny would wait for me. I wish he would know the anger I am feeling at this moment. I wish he regretted making a promise he _knew_ he couldn't keep, I wish I would be the one to show him the consequence of doing something so terrible and embarrassing to me, and I wish he weren't "Danny Phantom"!" Sam yelled angrily. She blew out the candles with rage. "'Best Birthday Ever'? Yeah, right." She stormed out of the kitchen.

"What about you're cake?" Tucker yelled.

"HELP YOURSELF!"

Tucker looked at the cake hungrily. "Don't mind if I do!" And he grabbed the nearest fork and dug it into the cake joyfully.

* * *

Danny fell to the floor immediately. He looked up and saw that Desiree was glowing brightly. "Okay, is it just me, or are you some kind of firefly?"

"Someone needs a wish! One I will be happy to grant . . ." Desiree said evilly. She flew to the outside of Danny's house.

Danny got up. "What are you doing?"

"Ah. There she is."

"Who are you talking about? . . ." Danny asked suspiciously.

Desiree got her powers rounded up. "So you wish it—so shall it be. . . ." and she threw her powers through the window and onto Sam, who was sitting on the couch, hands folded across her chest, and her face so red that she could have burst with anger. Danny looked at Sam with worry.

Sam made a wish. And by the way she looked; it would probably be a wish they both would regret.


	5. Too excited for my Own Good

**Disclaimer:** SO so so sorry for being so late in updating DP and the PP. So sorry. I've gotten many reviews, and I am so freakin' happy you guys like it so far. And to all of you, yes, I do write stories. In fact, I already have an editor who is an author herself. And she's going to help me with the stories I write, so I can get them published. Also, many people where wondering how many reviews do I have to get to give in a new chapter? Well, because everyone updates and reviews immediately, screw that rule. I'm put in a new chapter As soon as it's done, OKAY! Hugs and kisses, and thank you so much. Tootles, and enjoy.

Desiree disappeared in a flash, while her evil laughter followed her. Danny changed back and looked through his window. Sam was just sitting there, still mad and fuming. Either Desiree's wishing plan backfired, or Sam didn't feel her powers surge into her. Either way, Danny was going to make it up to Sam. He opened his front door and walked in. Sam looked up, but it wasn't the face of greeting, it was the face of anger. "How could you do something like that?" She asked, still sitting on the couch, hands crossed.

"Sam, I'm sorry, okay?"  
"What's the point of making a promise you _knew_ you couldn't keep, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to go, but you insisted—" Danny replied.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault?" Sam got up this time and stepped up to Danny.

"No, I didn't mean it like that—"

"Forget it, Danny." She got her coat from the couch. "I was really looking forward to coming here. Being able to spend the rest of my birthday with my two best friends. But, I guess I got too excited for my own good." She pushed pass Danny and walked out the door.

"Sam! I'm sorry! Come back!" He shouted after her, but she kept walking down the block. He slapped his hand onto his forehead. "I _definitely_ screwed up bad."

"That's for sure." Danny looked up to see Jazz.

"Let me guess. You were eavesdropping."

"Actually, . . ." Jazz walked up to Danny and placed her hand on the small of his back, leading him to sit on the couch. When he did, she sat beside him, "I kind of heard the yelling and the, 'How could you? . . .' blah-dee blah-dee blah."

"Oh, well, that, too." Danny sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"I promised Sam I wouldn't do any ghost fighting for today, since it was her birthday. I mean, I really _really _promised her, Jazz. And then, just about ten minutes ago, that promise was broken. I ended up missing Sam make her birthday wish to go and fight this ghost—God! I'm an idiot!"

"Hey, don't put yourself down—wait. Did you say you promised her you wouldn't fight any ghosts?"

"Yeah?" Danny gave her a guilty look.

"Never mind, you _are_ an idiot!"

"See?" Danny slouched in his seat. "I can understand if she will never talk to me again."

"Well, Danny, Sam is . . . well, Sam. I mean, I don't think she can keep a grudge for long."

"Not if I've screwed up this bad, Jazz. She hates me."

"That's for sure!" Tucker said, coming out of the kitchen with cake is his hand, chocolate frosting all across his mouth, and a mouth full of cake that he was trying to swallow.

"Ew! Danny, where do you find you're friends?"

"Apparently, in the dumpster," Danny said.

Tucker went and sat next to Danny, who was in between Jazz and Tucker. "Listen, you really shouldn't have promised something like that. I mean, you don't know _how_ much bad luck you have."

"What're you talking about Tucker?" Danny asked.

Tucker swallowed. "When Sam was making her birthday wishes, you know, after you left, she made a whole load of wishes on her cake."

"Like what?" Danny was beginning to panic. Is that why Desiree was casting her spell on Sam? Because of her wishes?

"Like how she's tired of waiting for you, and she wish you would wait for her; how she wish you would know the anger she was feelings, or something; how she wish she could be the one to show you the consequence of doing something so terrible and embarrassing to her; and . . ."

"And WHAT Tucker?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah! She wished you weren't Danny 'Phantom'. You know, you're ghost form—"

"WHAT!" Danny jumped from his seat. Tons of things were racing through his head. Sam wished all of those things. And they weren't good. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, oh no. Why?"

"Why what?" Jazz asked again, puzzled.

"How could I have been so stupid. . . ."

"HELLO? I'm left out in the open! What is going on?"

"Yeah, Danny. What's up?" Tucker asked.

"The ghost I was fighting. You won't believe—" Danny began to panic enormously.

"Who was the ghost?" Tucker asked.

"It—it was . . . Desiree."

Tucker's eyes popped out. "Are you kidding?"

Danny just shook his head slowly.

"Who's Desiree?" Jazz asked calmly. "And what's the big deal?"

"Desiree grants wishes to anyone, and often twists them around, so the wish ends up . . . bad," Danny replied slowly, still in shock.

"And the worst part is, Sam granted more than one wish. Every time someone grants a wish, Desiree gets more powerful," Tucker added.

"So, basically, Danny is in—" Jazz began.

"Yep. Biiig Doo-doo."

Tucker and Jazz looked at Danny, whose heart was beating so fast, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"What am I going to do?" Danny said. "Why did this have to happen?" He ran and grabbed his coat. "I've got to go apologize."

"Danny, you know that won't do anything! The wishes have already been made! You're just wasting you're time, man," Tucker said.

Danny stopped in front of the door. "Tuck, what have I done?"

Jazz looked at Danny sensitively. "This sucks. Big time."

Sam reached home, opened the door, ran to her room, jumped onto her bed and started to cry. She sobbed continuously. She wasted her time putting on a nice dress and for what? To get crushed on her own birthday? Sam got up, black eyeliner streaming down her cheeks, and looked on her dresser. She stared at the picture of her and Danny. She started to cry again, and she took the picture and threw it on the floor. She didn't want to see Danny ever again. She hated him with the passion. She walked to her computer, opened up her diary, and started typing.

_Dear Diary,_

_This was the worst birthday ever! I HATE Danny Phantom! . . ._

As she typed, she cried, reading the entry she wrote. She couldn't stand it. She stopped, midpoint, and just sat there. She was a wreck. Crying over him was _not_ going to take the pain away. But, it felt good to cry. She hasn't done that in years. And she didn't want to stop. So, she continued again.

Okay, sorry this was small, but, I'm already working on the next chapter, okay? BUH BYE!


	6. Message To You All

Disclaimer: Hello everyone. I'm sorry, but it will probably take me a while to write the next chapter to DP and the PP. The thing is, I'm so busy with schoolwork and crap that I never had enough time to finish it. I'm half way there, so by next week, it should be posted, okay? Sorry for making you all wait so long. But I have information on the next new episode which will premiere on Friday, Nov. 18th.

Skulker's on a looting spree, stealing a number of seemingly unrelated items. Danny's attempts to stop him are complicated by the well-intentioned meddling of Danny's new sidekick: Jazz. The problem is, Danny didn't ask for -- and doesn't want -- Jazz's help. After a huge argument with Danny, Jazz runs away from home -- to Vlad's house in Wisconsin! But it's only a ruse, as Jazz infiltrates Vlad's inner sanctum and discovers the truth: Vlad has been using Skulker to steal items necessary to upgrade Jack's stolen battle suit. When Danny stumbles onto the plot, Vlad makes Jazz don the improved ecto-suit to battle Danny Phantom.

And, that's all. I'll see you all in a week, alrighty? BYE!


	7. What Is The Matter With You?

**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone. I wanted to let you know that I might be coming up with a new Danny Phantom fanfic. Depends on how well this one does. If I get a lot of reviews by Wednesday, I'll tell you what my next DP fanfic will be about. But for now, let's go back to where we left off, huh? OKAY!

* * *

DP and the PP

Chapter 7

What Is The Matter With You?

* * *

On school Monday, all Danny could think about was what he kept thinking about all weekend: apologizing to Sam. He tried to think of the most logical ideas possible to try and get Sam to wish something good, without knowing it, so he would be cured from the bad wishes she accidentally (or not) cursed upon him.

While walking in the halls, he saw the normal happy faces chatting, laughing, etc. Then he saw Sam, looking quite . . . normal. Danny sighed and walked to her slowly. When he reached her, he almost ran for it, but decided not to chicken out. "Uh . . . hey Sam."

Sam turned her head and looked at Danny. She gave him a wide, fake smile. "Oh, hi, Danny!"

Danny looked at Sam. Her hair was out and combed. She was wearing shear make-up. She looked . . . awkward to him. "What the heck did you do to you're—"

"I decided to lighten up a bit. You see . . ." she closed her locker door, "Life is too short. I need to loosen up a bit, get into the fact that I have needs. And, that I can't wait for people to come to me. I have to go to them."

"Sam," Danny began, impatiently, "I'm sorry, okay? I called you Saturday and Sunday seventeen times. Doesn't that sound a little sorry to you?"

"More like obsessive," she said calmly. "But, this is not what we're talking about. I'm different now, Danny. This is just part one. Enjoy part two tomorrow." She walked pass him, hesitated, then turned to him. "Tell Tucker I'll call him later, okay?"

Danny turned and watched Sam walk away. He had to admit, but he was feeling a bit angry. So angry, he didn't notice Tucker come up behind him. "Hey, man. There's a bake sale downstairs in the caf. Two cupcakes for fifty cents! My lockers loaded with this week's allowance!" He looked at Danny. "Uh, what's with you?"

"Have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah. She told me about the 'changing' thing." He shrugged his shoulders. "Her problem."

"She's doing this just because I broke a promise. A FREAKIN' PROMISE! Seriously, girls are so complicated!" Danny banged his head against the locker next to him.

"Well, if they're so complicated, why do you hang out with one?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Well . . . because . . . it's—don't you have somewhere to go?" Danny asked defensively.

"How sad," Tucker said, laughing and walking away at the same time, leaving Danny to bang his head against the locker a few times more.

* * *

Sam walked down the hall with flare. For some reason, she felt like nothing can stop her fierce actions. Though she wondered why her mind seemed to decide to change her image and toy with Danny, while her heart argued and said to stay the way she was and make peace with Danny, she didn't care.

She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The new Sam. She dropped her book bag on the floor, opened it, and pulled out a comb. When she stood back up, she took once glance in the mirror and screamed. The comb she was holding fell out of her hand, and she clasped both of her hands over her mouth.

The mirror showed her reflection, all right, but not the reflection she thought she would see. Instead she saw the reflection of her old self. Uncombed hair, purple lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara, the whole package.

The mirror image seemed to be calm about it. Sam rubbed her eyes. When she stopped, the image was still there. "You're wasting you're time. I'm here to stay," the reflection said.

"S-Stay for w-what, exactly?" Sam managed to stay, extremely shaken by the fact that her reflection can also talk back.

"Stay . . . . to guide you."

"Guide me where?"

The reflection sighed. "Remember on Friday, the day of the party? The day Danny broke the promise he 'so called' promised to keep?"

Images and memories from that night started to race through Sam's mind, and she wanted them gone. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, well, after that night, after you cried you're eyes out, I took that chance to come into you're mind."

Sam shook her head slowly, not understanding. "When? How?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out, got it?" The reflection said.

Sa calmed down a little bit. Instead of getting scared, she got angry. The reflection sensed her anger. "Go ahead. Curse me out, yell at me, and break the mirror for all I care. But that doesn't mean I will disappear forever. I'm _in_ you. Don't you get it? This side of you," she pointed at Sam's face, "is you're good side. The sweet side that you only unraveled when you were with you're friends," she looked at Sam up and down and smirked, "or whenever Danny was around."

"Shut up," Sam said defensively.

"Oh, we got a feisty one over here. ALERT THE POLICE!" The reflection said, laughing afterwards.

"Can you please tell me what you have to tell me, because I have a life to live."

"But how can you live that life . . . without me by you're side?"

"I don't need you by my side. I'm fine without you're annoying pestering."

The reflection's smirk came right off. "Listen. "I'm only going to tell you this once. I am in you're head. If you do something _I_ don't like, _I'll_ make you do something I _do_ like, got it?" Sam looked at her, a little worried. "The only thing you have control of, is that little small heart of yours, which is completely useless, since, you know, you never let what's locked up in there out."

Sam bet down and grabbed her bag. "I don't have to hear this!"

"Oh, but you should, because I'm not finished."

Sam stood still; ready to hear what her reflection had to say.

"Gradually, I'll be taking you're energy, you're soul . . . everything. The more you act like you, the worse it gets for you. So, be prepared." Sam was about to leave when her reflection added, "Oh, and two more things. 1) Enjoy you're life now while you still have it. Meaning, before I take over. And 2) All of this, is because of you."

"ME?" Sam yelled, turning around violently, only to see that the reflection had disappeared. Instead, she was looking at herself. Sam felt a tear leave her eye. She didn't know what was going on. She was admitting to herself that she _was_ scared. She felt more tears roll down her eyes. She quickly ran toward the door.

* * *

Danny started walking down the halls slowly. He didn't feel like putting any energy into anything.

Suddenly out of nowhere, someone bumped into him. Danny and the person fell to the floor. Danny turned to it, and realized it was Sam. "Sam, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" They got up together, picking up their books.

Danny noticed quickly when Sam picked up her head, that she was crying. "S-Sam, what's the matter?"

"Leave me alone!" And she ran quickly, leaving Danny dumbstruck.

* * *

"Yeah, just like that. I think something's wrong," Danny said to Tucker. They were in the lunchroom eating what looked like hamburgers and French fries. But both Danny and Tucker always packed lunch from home, just in case food was bad that day, meaning they had to pack lunch every morning.

"Something's always wrong with Sam, man. Mood swings. It's natural. I mean, it's so natural, I'm surprised _we_ don't get 'em," Tucker said, chuckling.

"That . . . wasn't very funny."

Tucker looked at Danny. "Oh. My bad." He took a huge bite out of his tuna sub.

"Do . . . do you think she was crying because of me?" Danny asked guiltily.

Tucker swallowed and shook his head. "Danny, you are way too sensitive when it comes to Sam. So sensitive it drives me up the wall. Sam is a girl! She's probably going through her menstrual phase."

"Thanks, Tuck. Didn't really wanna hear that."

"Hey. Just trying to help."

There was silence. Then Danny thought of something. "But, why would she be crying if all she got was her . . . ending-of-a-sentence (Period, you guys. Just to let you know.)? When Jazz got it, she was aggravated. She didn't cry."

"Uh, HELLO? Did you forget cramps?" Tucker said, taking another bite.

"When Jazz had cramps, . . ." Tucker sighed loudly, "She ran around the house saying, "What would Jesus do if he were a woman?" over and over again. Plus she drunk a lot of milk. She said it helps."

"Well, Danny, that's you're sister. Not Sam."

"Have you ever seen Sam cry, the way _I_ saw her crying, Tuck? It's just . . . odd." He faced Tucker. "Tell me that isn't odd. Seeing Sam cry."

"Well, I didn't really see it . . ."

"Tucker!"

"Okay! Yeah, it's a little odd, but . . . c'mon, Danny. A girl has to cry once in her life! I mean, we're in high school. People cry here all the time! See? I'm crying! WAHHHH! WAHHHH! Done, finished. Now how easy was that?"

Danny gave Tucker an unimpressed look. "You weren't even crying."

"Sure I was! See the tears?" Tucker pointed at his eye. "Tell me those aren't tears."

"They aren't tears, Tucker. Even a dumb person knows that you're eyes always have to be moist."

Tucker looked at his sandwich. "Well, I say they were tears. I know _my_ tears when I feel 'em." And he took another bite.

Danny sighed. "I really wish there was something I could do. Something, _anything_." He closed his eyes and threw his head back and groaned. "Why . . ."

Tucker sighed extremely loud. "Okay. I've been dying, practically fainting on the floor, to ask you or Sam this question."

Danny looked at Tucker suspiciously. "What . . . question?"

Tucker sighed. "Do you like Sam?"

"Well . . . she _is_ my best—"

Tucker shook his head. "No. Not like that. As in, . . . you and her. Boyfriend . . . girlfriend?"

Danny looked at Tucker. "Wait . . . you think . . . Sam and I . . .? No, of course not! She's . . . uh . . . just a friend, you know? I mean, wouldn't you feel crappy if you had to watch you're best friend walk around, extremely stressed, and knowing you couldn't do anything about it?"

"Well, yeah. But . . . you just keep beating yourself up. It makes me wonder. . . ." Tucker said.

Danny started to blush. "Sam is just . . . Sam, you know? I wouldn't like her like that."

Tucker looked at Danny curiously. "So . . . if she, hypothetically, had a boyfriend. You wouldn't mind?"

"Uh . . . no."

"What about if you saw them kissing?"

"Uh . . . um . . . no, I guess not."

"What about if you—"

Danny quickly answered, knowing what Tucker's next question was going to be. "NO TUCKER, NO!"

Tucker looked at him, waiting for him to give him a precise answer.

"I-I mean . . . maybe a little bit. But just a little bit, Tuck."

Tucker gave him the look again.

"Okay, just a little bit more."

Tucker just stared him down.

"ALRIGHT, yes, I would mind. And only because he would get in between our friendship—"

"BULLCRAP!" Tucker said loudly. He started to laugh. "I KNEW you liked Sam!"

"Wait, I didn't say that—"

"You don't have to. I can tell. Everyone can tell. Valerie, Dash, Paulina, Jazz, the whole school. I bet in our high school yearbook, you guys will be voted "Cutest Couple". You and Sam . . . wow. Brings tears to my eyes."

"Shutup."

Tucker laughed a little more. "So, are you going to admit it?"

"Admit what?" Danny asked.

"Admit that you have deep feelings for Sam Manson?"

Danny looked at Tucker with nervousness. "There's nothing to admit, Tucker. I like Sam as a friend. THAT'S ALL!"

Danny looked up and saw the subject to their conversation: Sam. She was looking from Tucker to Danny, and stopped on Danny.

"Why are you yelling?"

Danny looked at Sam with embarrassment. "Sam! Uh . . . we were . . . we were just talking—"

"About me. Not surprising."

Danny shook his head. "No, not like that—"

"I know, Danny. I just came to give you this." It was a picture of Danny and Sam when they were seven at the park, playing on the monkey bars.

"Wait. Why are you giving me this?" Danny asked curiously.

"Because that's probably the happiest moment we shared. And . . . I don't want to have to see that moment everyday hanging up in my locker so . . . I gave it to you."

"Sam . . ."

"No, Danny. Keep it." She turned to Tucker. "See you later."

Tucker waved bye and they both watched as she walked out of the cafeteria. Tucker looked at Danny. "You are sooo screwed, man."


	8. Another Message to You All

**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone. Wow did those reviews come flying into my window! Well, I'm glad to present to you the full summary of my new Danny Phantom fanfic, "Are you There?"

_When Sam tells Danny and Tucker that she has a boyfriend named Vince, Tucker shrugs it off while Danny wonders why. Too distracted with the argument she was having with Danny, Sam walks into the street and gets hit by a car. When in the hospital, in a coma, she has a long dream on how she is the only ghost Danny can't see, but can sense. But, of course, Danny doesn't know who she is. So, to him, it's just an annoying gust of wind following him around, guiding him to bad ghosts before they get a chance to do anything. Danny gradually starts to like the ghost, or Sam, and only because she keeps appearing in his dreams. Sam, the ghost, is of course happy, but at the same time, she gradually realizes that this is a dream. What she wants to do is wake up so she can live out her dream. But, what happens when almost a whole year passes? Will Sam ever wake up from her coma? Or, will she just be a dream. And what about her sudden feelings for Danny? Will she ever wake up to tell him, or will his love her be a vivid imagination?_

And there you go. Tell me if you want me to start this new fanfiction. It's up to my fans. And many of you are confused about the whole mirror image. Don't worry; it'll all come together soon. Promise. You won't be in the dark for long.

* * *

New update on the next new Danny Phantom episode, which will premiere December 6th. It's called "The Fright Before Christmas." Just by the title, you can tell it's a Christmas episode. Here's the summary:

_When Danny Fenton accidentally destroys the only copy of a ghostly Christmas story, the book's author, Ghost Writer, casts him as the main character of a new Yuletide tale and pins the blame on him when a series of catastrophes threaten to ruin Christmas for all of Amity Park. When Danny goes into the Ghost Zone to confront Ghost Writer, he is surprised to find his old ghostly enemies in a giving mood. Danny enlists them to help him defeat Ghost Writer and restore the spirit of Christmas to Amity Park and, perhaps, to his own heart._

**Brendan Fraser**_(Nick O'Connor from The Mummy & The Mummy 2) _guest stars as Ghost Writer.

The Next episode is called "Secret Weapons." And here comes the summary:

_Skulker's on a looting spree, stealing a number of seemingly unrelated items. Danny's attempts to stop him are complicated by the well-intentioned meddling of Danny's new sidekick: Jazz. The problem is, Danny didn't ask for -- and doesn't want -- Jazz's help. After a huge argument with Danny, Jazz runs away from home -- to Vlad's house in Wisconsin! But it's only a ruse, as Jazz infiltrates Vlad's inner sanctum and discovers the truth: Vlad has been using Skulker to steal items necessary to upgrade Jack's stolen battle suit. When Danny stumbles onto the plot, Vlad makes Jazz don the improved ecto-suit to battle Danny Phantom. _

The next episode is "Flirting with Disaster." I don't have the summary for that right now, but I will sooner or later.

And there you go, guys. I'll catch you later. Remember, comment if you want the next fanficcy. See you all soon, DxS fans!


	9. Another Pained Message

**Disclaimer:** Hey everyone. So so sorry for not responding for a very long time. I'm a bitch for that . . . OK, I don't like being a bitch. So, therefore, I'm not a bitch, But, I'm skanky. Sorry. BUT . . . since my segment of chapter 8 is not done (please don't attack. This is not my fault. Hey, I'm only a sophomore in high school, people! I have work to do, too!), I have an episode update. It's the episode, "Flirting with Disaster." And, since I was not happy with the summary, you might not be either. No, scratch that. I was _furious_ with the summary. And you might be too, since this is a Danny/Sam fanfic zone. So, here's the summary. Oo; brace yourselves.

* * *

_Technus is back, with a new plan to beam himself up to a super satellite and take over the world, and he's going to use Axion Labs to do it. As Danny Phantom battles Technus, Danny Fenton begins battling his feelings for Valerie, whose dad is back in charge at Axion. Sam and Tucker are surprised when Danny confesses he's thinking of asking Valerie to go steady. Unfortunately, as Technus puts his plan into action at Axion Labs, Valerie realizes her role as ghost hunter is putting her family and friends in danger. Can romance work between two kids with secret identities, or will the ghost boy and the ghost hunter end up breaking each others' hearts?_

* * *

CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS! I hope they end up breaking each others' hearts, because Danny's heart needs space for Sam to come in. Not for Valerie.

Perhaps, hoping, I can post chapter 8 next week, since I'm on Christmas Vacation. Hopefully.

Have a great Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

**DANNY/SAM ROX!**


	10. I'M STILL ALIVE!

**An Author's Note:** Hi, guys. Please, whatever you do, don't throw rocks or chase me with pitchforks. I know I haven't updated in two hundred years, but, school got the best of me. I'm now a senior in HS. Yep. Didn't time fly by that fast? I realized that the time that I have to write this story was very short, since I had regents, then summer school cuz I failed a class (Leave me alone!), then Junior Year, harder classes, midterms, more regents, and then _::Cue the drama music!::_** DUN DUN DUN!** The Terrible SATs! Oh, my! Lol. So, yeah. And now, senior year, I have to apply to colleges. Whoa, nelly. That is stressful. BUT, it's my second semester, which means I have fewer classes and no regents except for French, I think. I have tons of free time, so, in that free time, I will re-read this story and try to pick up from where I was. And, I got better at writing, so expect a well written story people! Aren't you lucky? I promise, I will try my HARDEST to continue this story, OK? Bare with me. Thanks for the comments, support, whatever! I appreciate it greatly.

And, um, whoever saw the last Danny Phantom movie, **OMFG!** Yay. Sam and Danny. Together. How happy are you? I know I was happy. I was screaming and I ran around the room and threw my house sandal at the TV for some reason . . . don't ask me why, I just . . . did. I guess that deems me as outlandish. Anyway, right now I'm enjoying a nice chicken and cheese sandwich! So, see you guys later, and remember, the world is your friend.


End file.
